Question for Akatsuki
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Akatsuki akan diwawancarai oleh Kira-Chan...bagaimanakah keseruannya? /"Cepet bayar kas,untuk loe 200 juta,loe 300 juta,and loe 400 juta!"/"Sudah...Sudah..makan dulu sana..ada sosok manusia bergender perempuan yang ngaku-ngaku istri adik lu chi.."/"Tenang aja...gue udah bawa cambuk,borgol sama lilin kok !"/ Read and Review ya...!


Question for Akatsuki

.

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Humor (Garing) and Friendship

Rating:T

Warning:OOC,OC,Gaje,Typo(s),abal,humor garing dll.

.

Happy Reading.

.

Suatu kisah disebuah kerajaan eh maksudku goa dibawah tanah,tersebutlah sesosok tikus a.k.a makhluk-makhluk berjubah hitam dengan motif batik cirebon yang akrab disapa Akatsuki.

"Cepet bayar kas,untuk loe 200 juta,loe 300 juta,and loe 400 juta!"perintah sesosok pria bercadar alas wanita padang pasir sambil menunjuk ketiga orang yang ia anggap paling kaya di Akatsuki.

"400 juta loe kata?!,yang lainnya aja cuma 200 ribu?!"protes sesosok pria berkeriput disusul teriakan setuju dari kedua orang disampingnya.

"Mereka orang-orang kere nggak kayak loe,sehari aja loe diberi duit sama bokap loe 100 juta,nyokap loe 200 juta,en kakek loe 300,bagi dikit kenapa seh?!"jawab pria bercadar itu.

"Si Kriput mah memang duitnya banyak,lah gue?,sehari aja sama nenek gue,gue diberi duit 10 ribu doang,nggak adil loe zu...!"protes lelaki baby face tapi sebenarnya udah berekor tiga eh maksudnya berkepala tiga.

"Bener Un..!,gue malah nggak dikasih duit sama sekali...aneh lu zu...!"protes lelaki err nggak yakin kalau dia lelaki,berambut kuning panjang sambil menuding hidung pria bercadar dengan amarah.

"Pokoknya kalian harus membayar dengan uang yang telah gue sebutkan,kalau tidak loe-loe bertiga bakal gue ambil jantungnya,NGERTI...!"ujar pria bercadar itu kejam,tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang didepannya yang memandangnya bak kucing kelaparan,ia segera ngeloyor pergi untuk menarik uang kas pada member lainnya.

"Anjritt...!,si Kakuzu itu nyebelin banget sih un...gimana coba gue bayar dengan uang segede itu,kalau punya mah gue pake sendiri un..."umpat Deidara sambil memandang Kakuzu sengit.

"Resiko masuk Akatsuki...ya udah gue pulang dulu mau ambil duit"ujar Sasori pasrah lalu dengan langkah gontai ia pergi keluar goa lewat pintu batu tersebut.

"Mau ngambil ke ATM ya?"tanya Itachi yang sedikit melupakan kekesalannya.

"Memangnya gue punya?,nyogok nenek gue dong"jawab Sasori lalu dengan santainya doi pergi.

"Lah terus gue harus gimana..Itachi..pinjemin uang lu ke gue dong un..plis.."pinta Deidara lalu memandang Itachi dengan jurus puppy eyes yang ia pelajari dari si Tobi anak baik,Itachi yang tak kuat menerima jurus yang lebih mengerikan dari Tsukiyomi itu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Baiklah.."

"Ahh...makasih un...!,gue janji bakalan balikin duit elu habis ngebom menara petromax dirumah Tsuchikage un...!"serunya kesenengan lalu memeluk Itachi erat lalu ia mulai meraba-raba pipinya lalu lehernya lalu punggungnya lalu pan-Plakk...!-yang bener cuma sampai meluk Itachi erat tanda persahabatan doang kok,jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian para Fujodanshi.

"Kalau lu nggak lepas pelukan lu gue tarik kata-kata gue tadi...!"teriak Itachi gaje lalu dengan keras ia melepas pelukan Deidara membuat manusia dengan gender tak jelas itu dengan sukses bercumbu dengan lantai.

"Lu tega keriput...!"

"Gue udah mau minjemin elu duit..tega dari mana coba?"

"Sudah...Sudah..makan dulu sana..ada sosok manusia bergender perempuan yang ngaku-ngaku istri adik lu chi.."interupsi sang leader Akatsuki dengan logat bataknya.

Itachi memandang Pain heran."istri adek gue?,memangnya adek gue laki ya?"

.

.

.

Kesembilan orang itu memandang wanita dihadapan mereka seakan-akan mau memakannya hidup-hidup,wanita yang dilihatin balas memandang mereka dengan tatapan seakan-akan mau menguliti mereka hidup-hidup,komplotan Akatsuki yang tak mau kalah balas memandang sang wanita seakan-akan mau memutilasi sang wanita hidup-hidup,sang wanita yang tak mau kalah balas memandang mereka seakan-akan mau menyiksa kesembilan orang dihadapannya dengan menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya lalu ia siram luka itu dengan jeruk nipis dan juga kencing akamaru,Tak mau kalah dengan sang wanita,Akastuki balas-

"Deammmm...!"suara yang berasal dari Televisi reot milik Kakuzu itu seakan-akan menghentikan acara tatap-menatap gore itu.

"Siapa kamu?"tanya Pain dengan nada yang sangat bijaksana,leder itu harus tampil keren kan?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Kira-Chan..panggil saja Kira-Chan...salam kenal Pain-sama"jawab Kira-Chan a.k.a Author.

"Uchiha katamu?,udah ngaku-ngaku istri adek gue lagi...adek gue tuh Narusexual truss pacaran aja masih harus gue ajarin.."sahut Itachi,dia nggak bohong loh...sebelum berangkat ngedet sama si tunggal Uzumaki mesti Itachi ajarin dulu gimana tata cara dalam berpacaran yang baik dan benar.

"Gue jadi istri simpanannya"jawab Kira-Chan santai.

"Memang enak ya un jadi simpanan...?"tanya Deidara ngeledek.

"Yah...enak-enak aja dong...setiap hari gue bisa ngelihat mereka berdua ber..ber...Kyaaa...!"teriak Kira-Chan gaje sambil nginget percakapan TemeDobe tadi pagi.

"_Nanti kita main!"_

"_Huh...jangan yang biasa!"_

"_Tenang aja...gue udah bawa cambuk,borgol sama lilin kok !"_

"Enak banget...lain kali ajak gue nonton mereka berdua ya!"celetuk Konan yang ternyata seorang Fujoshi.

"Tentu saja"balas Kira-Chan dengan suka hati.

"Ehem!"suara deheman Pain membuat suasana hening seketika."Sebenarnya apa tujuan loe kesini?,cepat atau gue bakal bunuh loe!"lanjutnya seram.

Kira-Chan meneguk ludanya susah payah.'Awas saja kalau gue nggak dikasih gaji lebih banyak dari yang lain,gue bunuh tu boss'batinnya sama-sama seram.

"Sebenarnya tujuan saya kemari atas perintah boss saya untuk mewancarai keseharian kalian selama di Akatsuki,aku harap leder Pain menyetujuinya...lider dan juga member-membernya bisa jadi terkenal loh.."jawab Kira-Chan sopan lalu mencoba membujuk sang leder yang masih memasang wajah seramnya.

"Nggak mau,gue udah terkenal tanpa masuk reality show-reality show pergi sana!"tolak Pain lalu dengan kejamnya ia mengusir cewek cantik bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Ayolah Pain-sama...aku mohon..."pinta Kira-Chan dengan air mata luluh melihat air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata seindah bunga itu.

"Ba-Baiklah...tapi jangan lama-lama ya"ujar Pain memberi izin,jurus yang dilancarkan Kira-Chan membuatnya terpana.

Buaghh!

"Baka Pain...!,mau selingkuh ya!"teriak Konan kalap lalu menyeret pain ke jamban.

"Ampun mami konan..helep..helep me...!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki plus Kira-Chan swetdrop melihat pertengkaran suami istri gaje itu.

"Ehem baiklah Kira-Chan...kamu mau mewancarai siapa dulu?"tanya Itachi hormat,semua wanita didunia ini harus dihormati bro,ya nggak?

"Maunya sih si leader a.k.a pain itu tetapi berhubung dia lagi susis sama Konan,aku jadi bingung siapa yang bakalan diwawancarai duluan..."jawab Kira-Chan sambil menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya yang banyak kutu sama ketombenya.

"Bagaimana kalau di undi saja?"sebuah ide dari Deidara membuat mereka ber 'ok' ria.

"Ngundinya lewat review dari reader saja...biar adil..kan yang akan menonton(membaca) reality show kita kan para reader fic gaje ini..."sahut Kira-Chan.

"Aku setuju-setuju aja deh..."

"Ehem...!"Kira-Chan bangkit dari duduk manisnya,"Bagi reader yang ingin anggota akatsuki favorit kalian diwawancarai terlebih dahulu,silahkan tulis nama karakter favorit kalian di kotak review,sebanyak-banyaknya ya...tanpa kalian Kira-Chan nggak bakalan dapet gaji dari pak boss,kalian semua bantu dong...!"

"Iya..iya...dukung gue sebanyak-banyaknya ya agar diwawancarai duluan sama Kira-Chan...karena gue tidak suka menunggu...mengerti!"nada bicara Sasori yang semula lebay menjadi garang diakhir kata,lah bukannya dia balik ke rumahnya ya?,Sasori kan hebat,bisa kesana-kemari dengan cepat,julukannya aja Akasuna no Sasori#lah apa hubungannya?

"Dukung gue saja un...karena gua suka number one...!"

"Hn,terserah kalian,gua lebih milih nyelametin hidup adek gue aje"

"Kalo gue yang diwawancarai pertama kali,gue bakal ngasih tips sama elo,berdoa dengan kusyuk pada DJ"

"Moga-moga aja acara ini nggak mungut biaya apapun..."

"Tobi anak baik mau diwawancarai pertama kali..ngalah sama anak kecil dong senpei...~"

"Terserah pilih gue duluan atau nggak yang penting bisa masuk tv..he...he...he..."

"Nanti kalau kita diwawancara kita ngajarin bagaimana cara tumbuhan berfotosintesis ya White-chan...~"

"Iya Black-kun..."

.

.

TBC

.

Dan mereka pun sibuk ngepromosiin diri untuk yang pertama karena author punya sesuatu yang spesial pada chara yang pertama kali diwawancara,jadi dukung pilihanmu sebanyak-banyaknya ya

Sankyu buat yang sudah baca dan review

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
